1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices using solar energy to heat interior structures. The particular assembly described herein is heated by solar energy and transfers heat to a circulating air mass. The device of the invention is primarily a metal collector panel insert adapted to absorb and transfer solar heat in an efficient manner.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The use of solar energy to heat interior structures is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 504,544 discloses a simple iron tube coated with carbon black which is heated by solar radiation causing the air contained therein to rise and enter the interior of a room. Typical house heating systems utilizing solar collectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,222 to Kapany where a insulating window having a louvered radiant energy absorbing screen positioned in the air space between inner and outer space apart window panes and having dampers, blowers, and duct system, an air inlet for the interior of the room, and electronic logic systems for control of the air flow within the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,054 to Hummel discloses a solar energy collector having an absorbent body exposed to sunlight, a transparent panel enclosing the absorbent body, and passageways in the body through which heated air passes as it rises towards an outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,328 to Leyman discloses a moveable solar collector structure adapted to enclose an entryway when in one position and to open it when in another position. In its prefered form it serves as an overhead folding garage door made of a plurality of panels each of which is adapted to function as a solar collector.
The foregoing systems are more complicated and less efficient that the present invention.